


Moonlight

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Full Moon, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: Full Moon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 102 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

Albus wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a full moon. The bright light was unobscured by clouds and it illuminated the Quidditch pitch with a ghostly glow. Even though it was well past midnight, Albus was utterly exposed by the moonlight, gasping and panting against the stands.

All the more reason for Scorpius to suck faster.

Albus dug his fingers into locks as pale as that bright fucking moon and began to pump his hips into wet, tight heat. Scorpius's eyes burned molten silver, and Albus's belly tensed. 

With a cry that echoed through the empty, moonlit pitch, Albus came.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
